Jojen Reet
}} Jojen Reet (engl.: Jojen Reed) ist der Sohn von Howland Reet und der jüngere Bruder von Meera Reet. Charakter & Erscheinung Zu Beginn von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist er 13 Jahre alt. Er ist vier Jahre älter älter als Bran. Er ist klein und dünn, wie es typisch ist für das Aussehen der Pfahlbaumänner aus der Eng. Er hat wie seine Schwester braunes Haar und grüne Augen. Er trägt grüne Kleider bis auf seine Lederstiefel. Er trägt keine Waffen. Seine Augen sind so grün wie Moos. Wenn er Jemanden anblickt scheint es oft so als ob er ganz woanders hinschaut. Jojen ist kaum ausgewachsen, als er 299 AL Winterfell besucht, aber seine Ernsthaftigkeit lässt ihn erwachsener scheinen. Er ist kaum größter als Bran, aber durch seine Art, feierlich zu reden wirkt er wesentlich älter. thumb|250px|Thomas Brodie-Sangster als Jojen in der HBO-Serie Er weiß viele mystische Dinge aus seinen Träumen, so besitzt er auch Kenntnisse zum Tag seines eigenen Todes. Er besitzt den Grünen Blick und sieht in seinen Träumen oft Dinge, die in der Zukunft passieren werden. Die Alte Nan nennt Jojen wegen seiner ernsten Art Kleiner Großvater. /> Biographie In seiner Jugend starb Jojen fast am so genannten Grauwasserfieber. Als er dem Tod nahe war, bekam er von einer dreiäugigen Krähe das Geschenk der Grünseher, was ihn dazu befähigt, visionäre Träume zu bekommen. In einem dieser Träume versuchte die dreiäugige Krähe, einen Wolf von Ketten zu befreien. Als Jojen diesen Traum seinem Vater berichtete, schickte er ihn und seine Schwester nach Winterfell. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Jojen erscheint zusammen mit seiner Schwester 299 AL auf dem Erntefest von Winterfell, um Winterfell und König Robb Stark nach dem Tod von Lord Eddard Stark die Unterstützung seines Hauses zu versichern. Er erkundigt sich nach den Schattenwölfen und erfährt, dass diese im Götterhain sind. Später sucht er mit seiner Schwester Sommer und Struppel auf. Er fürchtet sich nicht vor ihnen und sagt Meera, dass dieses nicht der Tag sei, an dem er sterbe. Nach dem Erntefest bleiben Meera und Jojen in Winterfell. Sie treffen sich oft mit Bran im Götterhain, wo Meera z.B. mit Sommer Kämpfen übt. Meera enthüllt, dass Jojen den Grünen Blick hat und sie von ihrem Vater Howland Reet nach Winterfell geschickt worden sind, nachdem dieser von Jojens Träumen erfahren hatte. Jojen erzählt, dass er von einem geflügelten Wolf geträumt habe und von einer dreiäugigen Krähe, welche jenseits der Mauer lebe. Nachdem Maester Luwin Jojens Träume angezweifelt und Bran Meera davon berichtet hat, erzählt sie ihm von einem weiteren Traum, in dem Bran bei einem Abendessen von Luwin an Stelle eines Dieners das beste Stück Fleich vom Braten vorgesetzt bekommen, während Luwin den Frey-Mündeln verdorbenes Fleisch gibt. Dennoch habe es den Freys besser geschmeckt als Bran. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Bran erfährt durch Luwin von Robbs Sieg über Ser Steffert Lennister in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt und dem Tod von Ser Stevron Frey. Während sich Bran zwar über den Sieg freut, jedoch weiß, dass nur Tywin Lennister zählt, sind weder der Große Walder noch der Kleine Walder sehr über Stevrons Tod betrübt, sie machen sich eher über ihn lustig. Bran erschrickt, weil er erkennt, dass sich Jojens Traum bewahrheitet hat. Später erzählt Jojen von einem Traum, in dem das schwarze Meer über Nacht nach Winterfell gekommen sei und er ertrunkene Männer im Hof umhertreiben sah, darunter Bierbauch, Septon Chayle und Mikken. Bran ist von diesem Traum verwirrt und meint, dass das Meer weit weg sei und Winterfell hohe Mauern habe, doch Jojen beharrt auf seinem Traum. Bran erzählt ihm von seinen eigenen Träumen von der Dreiäugigen Krähe und den Träumen, in denen er fällt. Jojen erklärt ihm, dass er ein Warg sei, aber erst fliegen könne, wenn er sein drittes Auge öffnen. Er warnt ihn außerdem davor, den Leuten von den Träumen zu erzählen, da sie ihn dann fürchten oder sogar hassen würden. Bran versucht dennoch, die Einwohner Winterfells vor dem Meer zu warnen, ohne allerdings großen Erfolg zu haben. Ser Rodrik kehrt mit einem Gefangenen zurück, der an der Zwangsheirat und Ermordung von Lady Donella Hornwald beteiligt gewesen ist. Jojen enthüllt, dass er die Körper von Bran und Rickon zu Füßen des gefangenen Mannes gesehen habe, den man Stinker nennt, welcher mit einem Messer ihre Gesichter gehäutet habe. Meera meint, dass sie Stinker töten könnte, doch Jojen sagt ihr, dass sie damit keinen Erfolg haben wird, weil man das Schicksal nicht abwenden kann. Als Theon Graufreud Winterfell erobert, werden Jojen und Meera von den Eisenmännern gefangen genommen. Wie Jojen in seinen Grünen Träumen vorhergehen hat, werden Bierbauch, Chayle und Mikken erschlagen.Die beiden Geschwister geraten in Gefangenschaft, als Theon Graufreud Winterfell überfällt. Kurz später können Bran, Rickon, Meera und Jojen, Hodor und Osha fliehen, wobei sie mit der Hilfe von Sommer und Struppel zwei Wachen der Eisenmänner am Jägertor töten. Theon nimmt am nächsten Morgen die Verfolgung auf, doch ihre Spur verliert sich im Wolfswald. Die Stark- und Reetkinder täuschen ihre Flucht aber nur vor und verstecken sich stattdessen in der Gruft von Winterfell. Da Theon und Ramsay Schnee sie nicht finden können, ermorden sie zwei Müllersjungen und geben deren gehäutete Körper den Bewohnern von Winterfell gegenüber als Bran und Rickon aus. Als Jojen und seine Begleiter die Gruft nach der Plünderung von Winterfell verlassen, finden sie die Festung verbrannt und die Bewohner ermordet vor. Im Götterhain treffen sie auf den tödlich verletzten Luwin, der Osha rät, die Starkkinder zu trennen. Osha entscheidet sich dafür, Rickon und Struppel mit nach Süden zu nehmen, während Jojen mit Bran, Meera, Hodor, Bran und Sommer nach Norden aufbrechen. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Jojen versucht, Brans Wolfsträume zu trainieren: er trägt ihm auf, als Wolf einfache Dinge zu tun wie eine Baumrinde ankratzen, einen Hasen mitbringen oder en paar Steine in eine Reihe legen, doch Bran vergisst es jedesmal. Als Bran im Verfallenen Turm aus einem Wolfstraum erwacht, warnt ihn Jojen erneut davor, zu viel Zeit im Körper von Sommer zu verbringen. Jojen weist Bran darauf hin, dass er nichts über seine Fähigkeiten lernen würde, solange sie im Turm blieben. Bran folgt Jojens Rat, die Dreiäugige Krähe jenseits der Mauer zu suchen und nicht nach Weißwasserhafen zu gehen. Auf ihrer Reise nach Norden beharrt Jojen darauf, sich von den Straßen fern zu halten, da Reisende sonst Geschichten von einem Riesen, einem verkrüppelten Jungen und einem Wolf verbreiten würden. Sommer findet einen Unterschlupf, wo sie auf ein Mitglied des Hauses Kleyn treffen, welcher ihnen Essen gibt und sie vor dem Königsweg warnt. Als er meint, dass die Dinge anders gelegen hätten, als noch ein Stark in Winterfell gewesen sei, erwidert Jojen, dass die Wölfe zurückkommen würden. Am nächsten Tag ist der Mann gegangen, doch hat er ihnen etwas zu essen dagelassen. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Als die Gruppe das verfallene Königinkron erreicht, entscheidet Jojen, dass sie in dem Turm auf dem See Unterschlupf suchen sollten, da ein schwerer Sturm aufziehen wird, der in der folgenden Nacht den Turm erreicht. Vom Turm aus beobachten sie, wie etwa 100 bewaffnete Männer in dem verwitterten Dorf erscheinen. Einer der Männer ist Jon Schnee, welcher mit Wildlingen unterwegs ist. Bran, der in Sommers Körper steckt, hilft Jon aus einer misslischen Lage und greift die Wildlinge an, bevor sie Jon etwas antun können. Sommer tötet drei Wildlinge, wird dann aber von einem Pfeil getroffen, kann aber noch rechtzeitig fliehen, genauso wie Jon. Nachdem Bran und seine Freunde einen Tag lang im Turm auf dem See gewartet haben, ziehen die Wildlinge weiter. Brans Gruppe erreicht schließlich die Nachtfeste an der Mauer, so wie Jojen es in einem Grünen Traum gesehen hat, und übernachtet in der verfallenen Küche, aus deren riesigen Brunnen in der Nacht Samwell Tarly und Goldy emporsteigen und ihnen erklären, dass eine Gestalt, die sie Kalthand nennen, zu einem geheimen Durchgang unter der Burg gebracht haben. Kalthand hat Sam gezeigt, wie man dieses Schwarze Tor öffnen kann und hat ihn dann losgeschickt, um "denjenigen" zu holen, der auf der anderen Seite wartet. So zeigt er nun Bran und seinen Freunden den Weg auf die andere Seite der Mauer. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Jojen, Bran, Meera, Hodor und Kalthand reisen durch den Norden jenseits der Mauer, um die dreiäugige Krähe aufzusuchen. Sie erreichen die Höhle der Dreiäugigen Krähe, werden aber kurz vor dem Eingang überraschend von Wiedergängern angegriffen. Weil Jojen zu schwach zum Weitergehen ist, muss Meera ihn auf dem Rücken tragen. Im Inneren der Höhle treffen sie auf Kinder des Waldes und die Dreiäugige Krähe. Jojen wird von einer tiefen Depression befallen und will nach Grauwasserwacht zurückkehren. Meera deutet im Gespräch mit Bran an, dass Jojen einen Grünen Traum darüber gehabt habe, was passieren würde, wenn er versuchen würde, nach Hause zu finden, er aber nicht gegen das Schicksal ankämpfen wolle. Meeras Reaktion auf seinen Entschluss impliziert, dass eine Heimkehr für Jojen gefährliche Konsequenzen haben könnte. Familie Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Einzelnachweise Reet, Jojen Kategorie:Haus Reet Reet, Jojen